Girl Crazy (1943 film) Credits
Opening Logos * RKO Radio Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * "Captains of the Clouds" * Photographed in Technicolor * Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures Inc. * Copyrighted MCMXLIII Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Classified and Passed by the National Board of Review * Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 03179 * Western Electric Noiseless Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Sound System * With the Talents of: ** Mickey Rooney as Danny Churchill, Jr. ** Judy Garland as Ginger Gray ** Gil Stratton as Bud Livermore ** Robert E. Strickland as Henry Lathrop ** Rags Ragland as Rags ** June Allyson as specialty singer ** Nancy Walker as Polly Williams ** Guy Kibbee as Dean Phineas Armour ** Frances Rafferty as Marjorie Tait ** Henry O'Neill as Danny Churchill, Sr. ** Howard Freeman as Governor Tait ** Tommy Dorsey and His Orchestra as themselves ** Charles Walters as specialty dancer * Directions: Tex Avery, Dave Fleischer, James Culhane * Original Story: Dave Fleischer, Dan Gordon, Ted Pierce, Isidore Sparber * Screen Adaptation: T. Hee, Dan Gordon, Carl Meyer, Ted Pierce, Graham Place, Isidore Sparber, Bob Wickersham, William Turner, Cal Howard * Titles: Arthur T. Horman, Roland Gillett, Richard Macaulay, Norman Reilly Raine * Photography: Charles Schettler * Sound Effects: Maurice Manne * Score: George Gershwin * Music and Lyrics: Ralph Rainger and Leo Robin * Songs ** Treat Me Rough - June Allyson, Mickey Rooney and chorus with Tommy Dorsey's orchestra ** Bidin' My Time - Judy Garland, The King's Men ** Could You Use Me? - Mickey Rooney and Judy Garland ** Happy Birthday Ginger (Roger Edens) ** Embraceable You - Rags Ragland and chorus, Judy Garland and chorus, Charles Walters (dancer with Garland) ** Fascinating Rhythm - Tommy Dorsey's orchestra ** But Not For Me - Rags Ragland with vocal by Judy Garland **I Got Rhythm - Judy Garland, Mickey Rooney and chorus with Tommy Dorsey's orchestra *** George Gershwin (music) and Ira Gershwin (lyrics) * Atomspheric Music Created and Conducted by: Leigh Harline * Orchestrations by: Leo Shuken, George Parrish, Walter Scharf, Charles Bradshaw * Musicians: Victor Cannella · Piano * Chorus Interpretations: The Four Marshals and The Royal Guards * Singing Voice of Princess Glory: Jessica Dragonette * Singing Voice of Prince David: Lanny Ross * Scenics: Robert Little, Shane Miller, Hemia Calpini, Eddi Bowlds, Anton Loeb, Robert Connavale * Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman * Art Direction: X. Atencio Hugh Hennessy, Kenneth Anderson, Dick Kelsey, Arthur Heinemann, Saul Bass, McLaren Stewart, Al Zinnen, Richard Day, Joseph C. Wright, Charles Philippi, Charles Payzant, Kendall O’Connor, Terrell Stapp, Thor Putnam, John Hubley * Layout: Bruce Bushman * Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Merle Cox, Ed Starr, Ray Huffine, Eric Hansen, Art Riley, Mique Nelson, Saul Bass, Johnny Jensen, Alen Maley, Dick Anthony * Directors of Animation: Willard Bowskey, Myron Waldman, Thomas Johnson, David Tendlar, James Culhane, H.C. Ellison, Stan Quackenbush, Graham Place * Animators: Orestes Calpini, Alfred Eugster, James Davis, Arnold Gillespie, Nicholas Tafuri, George Germanetti, Carl Meyer, Frank Endres, Otto Feuer, William Henning, Thomas Moore, Joseph Oriolo, Bob Wickersham, Abner Kneitel, Irving Spector, Louis Zukor, Nelson Demorest, Harold Walker, Joseph D'Igalo, Sam Stimson, Thomas Golden, Reuben Grossman, Lod Rossner, George Sheehan, Dick Williams, Hal Seeger, Winfield Hoskins, George Waiss, Anthony Di Paola, John Walworth, Bill Littlejohn, Tony Pabian, Don Williams, Stephen Muffati, Ed Love, Michael Lah, Seymour Kneitel, Ben Clopton, Bernard Garbutt, Frank Kelling, Lillian Friedman * Assistant Animators: Ben Solomon, R.L. Thompson, Bill Hopper, Jack Ozarks, Marty Taras, Jim Tyer, John Patrick Freeman * Inbetweeners: Kay Wright, Paul Murry, Pat Matthews, Blaine Gibson * Ink and Paint: June Patterson, Marjorie Ralston, Retta Davidson * Produced by: Max Fleischer, Fred Qrimby Closing * The End · A Walt Disney Production · Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. · For Victory U.S. War of the Bonds Buy Yours in This Theatre Category:World War 2 Cartoons Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G